Terre
by Illya Kuryakin
Summary: He no longer cared about the consequences. He saw it as doing the world a favor that went his way. Personal revenge. A one shot on Gibbs and the murder of the man who killed his family. R&R, the dark side has cookies.


**My, my I have been busy. Heh, a fic I had but hadn't posted. As you can see this fic is about Gibbs and Shannon and Kelly. As far as I know the show has never gone into much detail about the murder of Kelly and Shannon, and I being the recluse little thing that I am has only become interested in NCIS since about November last year and so thus I have not seen many episodes further than the end of season 6 and a few eps from the beginning of the season and some from season 2 and 5. I got a little bunny that said WRITE ABOUT THIS and so here we have... Terre. Terre dans la Francais means "Earth." I have no idea about time lines and such from the witness of the Marines shooting up to the death of the Mexican, all the research I did did not show any times as far as I know. So if anyone can help me get time lines and such right, I will love you platonically forever.**

**I do not own NCIS.**

**R&R and you make my day, plus remember the dark side has cookies!**

*****

**Terre.**

***  
**

He walked slowly to the grave site.

Pulling his coat tighter against himself as protection form the howling bitter wind that sprung up as soon as he left his car, Gibbs hoped onto the path that would take him up to the east side of the cemetery. Thankfully he had forgone the flowers and just simply brought himself. He doubted they would have lasted long in the wind.

They had purchased the double plot years ago, when they moved to D.C. Gibbs had thought that they wouldn't have to use the plot for a while yet, but he was mistaken.

_Six months._

Six terrifying and lonely months.

He remembered the day when his superior had called him over and broken the news of the car crash.

And here he was, at the graves of his wife and child, and a two way ticket to Mexico. He had considered taking his own life, to join them in heaven. But he could never do it, the bullet remained in the chamber. He could never pull the trigger, something stopped him. Every time.

A year had passed and yet as much as he mourned them, he could never physically join them through his own actions.

Due to the double plot, being, well, double, Kelly could never fit, unless she was cremated. It was hard choice for Jethro to make, but he knew it was the best choice. She would be between himself when he passed and Shannon. He knew she would have liked it, both of them would have liked it.

He had so much hatred for the man who had ended the life of one who had never began to enjoy life. It was only fair his life was ended. He was going to aim right for his heart. Kill him where it hurt Jethro.

Death is easy in combat. So easy. Fight for survival. Fight to die. Fight for those you love. Fight for your country. Fight for yourself. Fight for your children. Fight to ensure they have the life you want them to have. No more threats, peace and security, the two things that can never happen. Humans need to be better than others. It is wired into our brains. Fight for ourselves. Kill because we can. Kill because it is easy.

We kill because we can.

Guns and knives and everything else that makes taking a life easy are the things that can take what we love away.

The only thing that reunites us in the end, our families, our enemies, our friends, is the dirt we are buried in.

And Gibbs knew that.

Kill because we can. Kill because the man who took his family away from him no longer deserved the life he had.

Right through the heart.

Where it hurt.

Where it should hurt.

He loved them so much.

Because of him, he was going do what he never thought could happen.

And he was afraid. He was more than afraid.

War. It meant nothing. It was nothing more than a kill fest. Kill, Kill, Kill. Shoot, Shoot, Shoot. Butcher those he did not know. But he was doing his orders. All soldiers do their orders. They were the ones who suffered from the mistakes of their commanding officers. But how could they be called mistakes. Every action was calculated. Thought of, prepared, presented. Acted on.

In his mind, Jethro knew his action was to take revenge on he who had wronged him. He knew everything about that man. He was that man. Through the heart and maybe that was all it would take for his heart to be at rest and Jethro could get the solace he needed. Solace. A simple word. A nice word. One that meant so much to him. Solace – peace at last.

It had taken him this long to track the drug dealer down in Mexico, once he left the cemetery he had a flight to catch.

He needed his Kelly. His light. His little girl. She was a Daddy's girl. He was never going to see her grow up. She was never going to get married. Have her own children. He was never going to see her one last time as he closed his eyes for the final time. He had outlived his own child. What sort of parent does that? He was meant to be old and frail, her young and vibrant. He was not the one to bury her. She was meant to bury him.

He hated himself for burying her.

He hated himself more than anyone else could understand. But he never let it show. He never let the mask slip. Never show, never tell. Never say a word.

Tears were easy to come by.

As was pain.

But never show, never tell. That was how he lived.

He woke up every morning expecting to find Shannon next to him. But she never was. He walked into Kel's room expecting to see her on her bed playing with her Barbies and dressing them up. But she never was.

He looked up at the sky. The clouds were threatening rain. The air felt heavy. More heavy than usual. The weather only mad his mood worse.

The world no longer made sense, what had he done to cause this?

Why him?

Love is forever, rage is curable, hate is infinite.

He was not a blood thirsty man, but through the actions of this Mexican, the want of his blood was more than Jethro could cope with. He wanted to kill so much. It was consuming him. The bullet through his chest. He could dream and dream, but he could never see any way around gaining himself some solace. He knew Shannon would not disagree. She had ever held a grudge, but it was as if since this man had never come to some sort of justice she needed, not revenge, peace. Her soul needed peace, as did their daughter's. Kelly, at age eight, was never going to understand how humans acted at a degree in which an adult would understand, but Jethro had to give the only gift he could to his daughter... the same degree of solace he needed.

It was all he could give to the daughter he would never see again.

_Kill, Kill, Kill._

_Fight, Fight, Fight._

End the life of the man who ended Kelly's.

Gibbs arrived at the graves of his wife and only child. He knew what he was going to do. He did not stay long, he couldn't. He was going to have to be strong to attempt what he wanted to.

As he got back into his car, he looked back across the cemetery to where they were buried. He was going to give them the last gift he could. He no longer cared about the consequences. He saw it as doing the world a favor that went his way.

Personal revenge.

As he put the car into Drive, he felt free for the first time since their deaths.

_Solace._

_Is the name of the game._


End file.
